Safety devices for motorcycles have been the subject of intense debate between motorcyclists, many of whom believe the degree of protective apparel which they must wear should be each individual's decision, and government agencies which require among other things helmets in order to help protect and reduce the severity of injuries to motorcyclists.
Prior art devices of which applicant is aware include the following five patents;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,667, 3,902,740, 3,146,460, 4,059,852, 3,473,824,
These devices can be characterized by noting that some of the suits are inflatable and attached to the vehicle by umbilical cords etc., but even the most cursory observation of these patents will reveal that most of these devices are not practical in temperate or tropical climates where motorcycling is most prevalent.